Just As Cruel Intentions
by ClancytheGiraffe
Summary: LWD: Cruel Intentions style. A tale of revenge, love, and betrayal. No one messes with the eldest Venturi stepsiblings and leaves unscathed. [DOC, Sendra, Sasey, & of course  Dasey.]
1. The Stakes are Set

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or Cruel Intentions. (:

(A/N) I wanted to write a LWD-CI style, because, well, it's uncanny how similar the two stories are. Come on - **K**athryn **M**erteuil vs. **C**asey **M**acDonald? Sebastian **V**almont the player vs. Derek **V**enturi the player? And they're both stepsiblings? Haha, okay, so it's not that uncanny. But I wanted to write it anyway! This fic was just for fun, really. Thanks for reading! (:

---

Paul put his face in his hands. "Again?"

Casey MacDonald wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed. "Yes. But this time, Sam and I have broken up for good."

"For good." He raised an eyebrow, all too familiar with this phrase.

"I mean it. We're through." She folded her arms, daring her counselor to dissent.

He didn't. Instead, he sighed, "Okay, then. I'll take your word for it." He then folded his hands on the table. "But, Casey, there's something I actually need to talk to you about."

Casey fidgeted – since when did her counselor need to talk? He _did _the talking. "Sure."

"It's about your stepbrother. Derek."

_What isn't?_

"He went out with my little Marci the other day and never called her back. She's heartbroken! Maybe you could remind Derek about her. She'd really appreciate it."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Um, Paul," she smiled, "I wouldn't worry so much about Derek not calling Marci. She shouldn't take it personally – he does that to every girl he goes out with."

Her counselor's grim facial expression indicated that that probably wasn't the most reassuring thing to say.

"Uh." Casey parted her mouth, planning on rephrasing her words to soften the blow. Fortunately, however, the bell rang at the exact moment she began to speak. "Oh!" She said, silently thanking the bell system. "That's the bell! I'll see you, same time tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yeah. And, uh -"

Casey smiled knowingly. "And, yes, I will remind Derek."

"Thank you, Casey."

---

Casey slowly gunned the accelerator on Derek's new red Civic, smiling and admiring how smoothly she passed the car driving alongside her. She was so glad that her mom had forced Derek into letting her borrow his car. Derek, on the other hand, had not been so pleased – his exact words, as he sneeringly dropped the keys into her hand, were, "This is the first and last time, Casey." Casey had only smirked triumphantly.

As she pulled into the Venturi-MacDonald driveway, Casey found her thoughts drifting to Sam. She seethed, her grip tightening on the steering wheel. Sam had come up to her the other day and given her that annoying, oblivious stare before saying, "There's someone else, Casey."

_Someone else?_

He hadn't given a name, but, then again, Casey hadn't given him the chance. She had simply yanked off the relationship necklace and thrown it at his face. Casey MacDonald just didn't lose. She hated to lose.

Casey slammed the car door shut before digging into her bag for her house keys. She sifted through a plethora of essentials before she finally opened the door. And what she found inside was far from pleasing.

_What…_

"Casey." A boy her age, wearing a hockey jersey and a blue beanie, was seated in her living room, looking awkward. "Hey."

"Sam?" Casey felt her blood boil. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Her stepbrother, Derek Venturi, emerged from the kitchen, chewing a day-old slice of pizza. "Oh, hey, Casey," he mumbled, mouth full of food. "Sam here was just leaving, weren't you, buddy?"

Sam alternated looks between Derek and Casey. He looked blatantly uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah, just leaving." He scrambled to pick up his things and slid past Casey's frozen frame. Casey could smell his familiar scent. She hated it now – the smell of cinnamon turned her stomach.

When the offending creature had finally left the vicinity, Casey plopped onto the tan couch. "I didn't know it was Asshole Day at the Venturi house."

Derek rolled his eyes and finished his pizza in two bites. "Trust me," he said. "I'm just as mad at him as you are right now. I only invited him over to find out some needed information."

"Could've fooled me. You guys looked pretty chummy."

"Casey." Derek shot her a look. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? You keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"But I thought he was your best friend."

"Was being the operative word. That was before Kendra decided to cheat on me with him."

"What?" Casey, who had just picked up an apple, sputtered and dropped it in shock. "Wait, Kendra's with Sam? Kendra is the 'someone else' that Sam left me for? Kendra, resident airhead?" She felt warm tears leak out of her eye ducts, threatening to spill. _Kendra? _

Derek plopped onto his favorite armchair and put his feet on the coffee table. "The very one. So, I now plan to devote all my effort into destroying Sam."

"I didn't know you were capable of devoting effort to anything."

Derek glanced lazily at his stepsister. "I hate losing."

"But why Sam? Why not Kendra?"

"Casey, Casey, Casey." He dropped his feet and clasped his hands. "I see you still have the mind of an amateur. You see, if I destroy Kendra, it'll be traced back to me."

"You're terrible."

"Please. Like you don't want in on my plan."

"I don't." _Well…_

"You don't want to get revenge on Sam?"

"I don't want to hurt him." _Well…_

"Trust me, my plan won't physically hurt him. But by the time I get through with him, Kendra will be running back into my arms."

Casey bit into her apple thoughtfully. She was all too familiar with Derek's plans. They never worked, and she doubted that his latest would either. But she humored him anyway. "What's your plan of attack?"

"It's simple. I get Kendra to catch Sam cheating on her with someone else, then she'll break up with him. Then, once she sees that I'm with someone else, she'll become desperate to come back to me. You know how jealous she gets." He smirked.

Casey's eyes narrowed. "There are a lot of problems with your plan, Derek."

"How so, dear sister?" He raised an eyebrow.

She put her chin in her hands. "For one, you need someone to seduce Sam. Then, you need someone to pretend to be your new girlfriend."

Derek waved her offending questions out of the air. "Easy. I have it covered. I can pull this off in a month, tops."

Casey smirked. "You don't stand a chance."

"Oh?" Derek leapt out of his armchair and sat onto the arm of the couch, facing Casey. "Care to make a wager on that?"

He might as well have said, "_Care to make some easy money_?" Casey knew that Derek's plan would eventually find a hole and spiral down the drain, as had been the case with his previous ones. "Sure," she grinned.

"What are the terms?"

Casey thought for a while, searching for the perfect prize. Her lips slowly curled upward as her mind settled on one thing. "If I win," she announced, "that hot new car of yours… is mine."

"And if I win?"

The words were already resting on her lips, which were formed in a subtle smirk. "I'll give you something that you've been obsessing about ever since our parents got married."

"What, for you to move out?"

Casey smiled. "I think you know what I'm talking about." She often caught her stepbrother looking at her in a way that went beyond what was acceptable for a family member to do so, and she often did the same to him. Even though they were semi-related, she was still an attractive girl, and he was still an attractive boy. They both still had hormones, after all! Casey never acted on it, but instead, waited for a time to use it to her advantage. _And now is the perfect moment to do so._

"Oh, that." Indeed, Derek had caught on. He ran his eyes quickly down Casey's body. "You got yourself a bet."

---

(A/N) How was it? I hope you liked it. Please feel free to leave me some motivation in the form of a review! Thanks so much for reading. I'll update ASAP! (:


	2. The Girls are Chosen

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or Cruel Intentions. You might also recognize some quotes from CI. They are not mine.

Thank you's: dasey4ever, Zuzzeroo, Live-Laugh-Disney, muslim2594, jcfl16, vrae56, Sparrows Dragonfly, bellaroryrocks, darkfieryphoenix09, TARG3T.FOR.HURT, and Cinny72! Thanks so much, you guys! I really, really appreciate all your support and kind words. You are tres magnifique!

(A/N): jcfl16 posed several questions, which I will now answer. (:

"If Casey is playing Kathryn's role, then does that mean this won't end up as a Dasey? And will you kill off Derek, like they did Sebastian? Oh and in the movie these step sibs are extremely mean, are our fave step sib couple gonna be that mean, or what?"

Good questions! First, yes, this will be a Dasey, as well as many other pairings. Also, I won't reveal about the killing-off part. Just cause. (: And I'm trying to portray Kendra and Sam as the bad guys, so that our favorite stepsiblings' trick will come off as warranted. On to the chapter! (:

---

Casey was sitting at her desk, Algebra textbook open to Trigonometry. As she twirled her pencil absent-mindedly, she was cruelly reminded of her own twisted love triangle. Her thoughts, as they often were, were fixated on a certain boy who had broken her heart by cheating on her with that blond bimbo. _Sam and Kendra. _Casey allowed herself a shudder. _What does Kendra have that I don't have? _In her personal opinion, she was prettier than Kendra. And smarter. And taller. _So what is it?_

Casey grabbed a nearby pillow off her bed and screamed into it. Although she had maintained a civil relationship with Kendra until this point, Casey hated Kendra now. And Sam. She actually found herself happy with Derek's little scheme. _That is, if it works. Where is that boy?_

As if on cue, Derek burst into the quaint room, shoes thudding loudly against the carpet.

Casey spun around at once. "God! Don't you knock?"

The boy only smirked. "It's okay, Casey, you can call me Derek. And, no. I don't knock."

She rolled her eyes.

"I have something." He pulled out a rolled-up magazine from his pocket and slapped it onto Casey's neat table.

Casey gave the _17 _magazine cover a cursory glance. "I know how to alleviate menstrual cramps, thanks."

"Haha, hilarious." He folded his arms. "Just turn to page 64."

She thumbed through the periodical and landed on a page with a glossy headshot of an innocent-looking blond girl with a smile on her face. To Casey, who had a newfound disgust with blondes, the smile looked smug and fake. "Why I Plan to Wait," Casey read the preppy-fonted title aloud. "And Why I Will Never Enter a Relationship Until I'm Ready. A manifesto by Daphne Harding." She crinkled her nose. "Is this girl for real?"

"Read on, read on," Derek goaded impatiently.

Casey sighed, skimming Daphne's words aloud. "'I am sick of watching too many insipid girls my age fall into the relationship trap when they're clearly not ready for one. They end up on an emotional rollercoaster – breaking up over and over again with their 'boyfriends', who obviously mean nothing more to them than their latest fling. The girls cry through a grand total of one tub of ice cream before slinking back to their boyfriends. The relationships can't even warrant the name. Unlike my boy-crazy friends, I plan only to enter such a sacred union when I have found The One.'"

Upon finishing the introduction, Casey's mouth dropped and eyes narrowed in indignation.

Derek, noting her reaction, grinned. "Hit the nail on the head, didn't she?"

Casey could barely find the words to speak. "Does this girl know me and Sam or something?" she stammered angrily.

"Perhaps." Derek snatched the magazine back from his shocked stepsister. "She actually goes to our school. Sophomore. A paradigm of chastity and virtue."

"Well, she sounds annoying." Casey rolled her eyes and attempted to re-concentrate on her math homework, to little avail. She found herself fidgeting. Finally, she turned back to Derek.

"Okay, so what is it? What does this girl have to do with anything?"

He smirked. "This is the one. The one I'm going to use to make Kendra jealous. It's an awesome twist –innocent angel contradicts her own manifesto after falling for a guy that will dump her and break her heart for his ex-girlfriend. Daphne will be my greatest victory."

At his curt words, Casey felt her heart sink a little. "Derek," she sighed. "Are you sure about this? I just want you to be aware of the damage you're going to cause - involving an innocent girl in your twisted plan is pretty messed-up."

Derek humored her for a split second. He paused, before shrugging and flippantly replying, "Yeah, I'm aware."

Casey snatched the magazine back from him and folded her arms. "Derek, seriously. I mean, you've done some pretty messed up things in your life, but this-"

"Oh, spare me, Casey," Derek cut her off roughly, beginning to pace the room. "Sure, it's all fine and cool for girls to date around, but when I do it, I get cheated on with innocent little goody-two-shoes like Sam. God forbid I exude confidence and enjoy female company. Am I supposed to walk around with a halo above my head 24/7? Am I supposed to ignore the hot girls walking by everyday, just because I have a girlfriend? Sure, everyone expects me to, but if I had to, I really think I would kill myself. I can't be that person. So there's your psychoanalysis, Dr. Freud."

Casey could only gape at him, eyes narrowed and eyebrows askew. _What? _She didn't understand her stepbrother's sudden outburst, but she knew better than to take him lightly, especially when he was in such a passionate mood.

"Now, are you in or are you out?"

"I'm in," Casey stammered.

Derek seemed to deflate from his post-outburst mode. He sighed. "Okay, then."

"But," Casey pressed, trying to keep her tone light to prevent another flare-up, "there's still the matter of who's going to seduce Sam."

"Right." Derek considered for a minute, before snapping his fingers in realization.

"What?"

"Casey, I need to ask a favor."

"Oh, no." She quickly caught on and waved her arms in refusal. "Oh, no, no. I am not going to be that girl, Derek."

"Come on, Case!" he groaned. "Just imagine how much you'll be able to get Sam back when he finds out you only seduced him as part of a plan. It's the ultimate revenge. He'll be heartbroken! Almost as heartbroken as he left you when he cheated on you with…_Kendra._" He wagged his eyebrows tauntingly.

_Kendra. _The word seemed to ignite a dangerous fire in Casey's stomach. _There's someone else, Casey…Kendra, resident bimbo?…The very one._

Casey's amber eyes burned with an unfamiliar flame. "Fine, what do I have to do?"

---

(A/N) How was it? I hope you liked it! Please feel free to drop a review/comment/question! Thanks so much for reading. I'll update soon! (:


	3. The Pawns are Out

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or Cruel Intentions. (:

Thank you's: Sparrows Dragonfly, luvin-hope, Zuzzeroo, Cinny72, bellaroryrocks, Chica De Los Ojos Café, raikimfan1239, clana4ever7, jcfl16, fire dragonheart, and Catdogg! Thanks so much for all your kind reviews! You guys rock! (: Well, on to the chapter!

---

"Hey."

Sam, who had been in the middle of retrieving his chemistry book from his locker, turned at the sound of the voice. It was definitely familiar. The person belonging to the voice, on the other hand, was not so much.

His female caller had the face of his ex-girlfriend, but Sam knew for a fact that said ex-girlfriend would never be caught dead in short shorts, a tight shirt, or big sunglasses propped on her head. She was dressed, in fact, uncannily like his current girlfriend, Kendra. This should have been the first sign that something was awry, but Sam, being his slightly oblivious self, only squinted and said, "Casey?"

She smiled, confirming that she was, indeed, Casey.

"Hey," he said, warily. His wariness was well warranted, however, seeing as the last time he had seen Casey, she had been crying and throwing rather pointy objects at his face.

In response, Casey held up a thin envelope that smelled faintly of vanilla. "Kendra wanted me to give you this."

Sam hesitantly plucked the envelope from her fingers. _Wow, this is awkward. _"Um," he started, wincing, "Are you sure you're okay with- "

"Oh, totally!" She leaned in conspiratorially. "I'm absolutely okay that you're with Kendra now. I mean, I've moved on, too. We're still friends, though, right?"

Sam could see something flash behind Casey's amber irises and quickly fade. It left Sam feeling oddly unsettled, but he shook it off. "Yeah," he managed to stammer. "Friends."

"Cool."

"Listen, Casey." Sam closed his locker and turned to her. "I'm really sorry if I hurt you-"

"It's fine!" Casey cut him off with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Well, I got to run, so talk to you soon!" With that, she strode off, leaving Sam, confused and clutching the letter, in her vanilla-scented wake.

---

Derek slid into the desk behind Sam just as the homeroom bell rang. It had been an hour since Derek had dressed Casey in that hot little number and sent her off with that fake letter to give to Sam, and he reckoned that the plan should be well underway by now. He smirked as he remembered how tantalizing his stepsister had looked that get-up. _If all this goes according to plan, that body will be mine. _

_But speaking of the plan…_Derek shot a look at the clock behind him. _Sammy boy should be turning around in 3…2…1…_

"Um, Derek?"

_Right on time. _"Sup, dude?"

Sam wore a look of tormented indecisiveness. "Hey, uh, the other day, you told me to feel free to ask you about anything relating to Kendra, right?"

"Ask away, my good man! I'm over that brainless Barbie."

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, okay. Well, she wrote me this." He slid an envelope onto Derek's desk.

Derek picked it up and pretended to peruse the words that he himself had told Casey to write that morning, while moonlighting as Kendra.

_Dear Sam, _he read, _now that we're together, I am over so happy! I thought, to kick off our relationship, we can test how strong our love really is. I don't want to make the same mistake with you as I did with Derek. For one week, I don't want you to talk to me or come near me. We'll see how easily our love can withstand distance. It'll be the ultimate test of our love. Just remember – I love you, Sammy Whammy! Don't let me down. _

"So?" Derek folded the paper along the existing creases and tossed it back at Sam. "What's the big deal? I had to do it once."

Sam looked relieved. "You-you did it, too?"

"Yeah. It's not a problem. I totally failed – I started flirting with that hot blonde from gym –but Kendra took me back anyway."

"Why?"

Derek leaned back in his chair and smirked. "Look at me, man."

"Yeah, sure." Sam finally grinned, the color restored to his face. "Well, thanks, dude." He turned back around.

"No," Derek smirked, putting his hands behind his head. "Thank _you_."

---

Lunchtime found Casey sitting uncomfortably at the table that she and Emily usually sat at. Emily, inconveniently, hadn't arrived yet, leaving Casey all by her lonesome. That wasn't the sole reason for her discomfort, however. That role was left to the skimpy outfit that Derek had picked out for her to wear. "Sam'll be so distracted," Derek had advised. "All the better to trick him with."

_All the better to chafe me with, you mean, _Casey thought spitefully, spooning some corn into her mouth.

"Uh, Casey? Do you mind if I sit down?"

Casey looked up. Her discomfort increased tenfold when she registered who it was.

"Oh." Her voice was emotionless. "Sure, Kendra."

Kendra slid nervously onto the plastic bench. "Thanks, hun. Well, the reason I sat down was to ask if you're okay with – you know – all of this."

_Okay? _She raised an eyebrow. _Oh, sure. I'm okay that my boyfriend left me for you. I'm just peachy!_

Casey was about to tell Kendra as much, but Derek's voice cut into her thoughts. _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer…_

"Yeah!" Casey forced her face into a grin. "I'm totally fine with it. I'm over him."

Kendra's face fell comically – it was obvious that she had been hoping for some tears. Yet, on the other hand, she _did_ look infinitely relieved immediately after. "Oh, that's so great," she sighed. "Because I have something I need to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Did Sam ever…" Kendra shifted in her seat. "Did he ever run away from you?"

Casey stifled a laugh. _I can't believe Derek's idiotic plan is actually working! _"No," she replied, attempting to look shocked. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… he keeps running away every time he sees me," Kendra whispered frantically. "I don't get it! Do I have bad breath or something?"

"No, your breath is great."

"I don't get that boy at all! Was he this confusing when you went out with him?"

Casey raised her eyebrows and twirled some spaghetti on her fork. "You could say that."

"Casey?" Another voice had joined the conversation.

She looked up and grinned. Emily had finally arrived. "Hey, Em!"

"Hello, Emily." Kendra addressed the girl icily and then stood up. "Well, it's been fun, Casey, but I better be going now. Thanks for everything."

"No problem." Casey beamed a fake smile at the girl's retreating back.

The seat previously occupied by Kendra was now filled by Emily, who was wearing a suspicious look. "Why were you talking to her?" she asked, scrunching up her nose.

_Oh, just planning to ruin her life, that's all. _"No reason," Casey replied instead, stuffing spaghetti into her smirking mouth. "No reason at all."

---

(A/N) How was it? I hope you liked it! Please feel free to drop a review/comment/question – anything! Thanks so much for reading. More to come soon!


	4. The Die is Cast

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or Cruel Intentions. (:

Thank you's: Ashley, melrose465, Pixiedreamer21, sweetpoet2003, bellaroryrocks, Cinny72, luvin-hope, Sparrows Dragonfly, Baby Bebop, raikimfan1239, Christina, vrae56, LiLmiSSKaRi, jcfl16, Mrs. William the Bloody, Lanakila91, and roxy! Thanks so much, all of you! I absolutely love reading your little messages – they really make me motivated! You're all wonderful! Snaps for you. (:

(A/N) Sorry for the late update! My friends and I were planning for the Harry Potter movie for the past two days (it was pretty good!) so I was slightly preoccupied. But I'm back! (:

---

Derek heard the front door slam.

"I'm home!" came the cry of one certain stepsister.

"Don't bother!" he called back, switching on the TV and plopping into his favorite armchair. "The parental units are out with the young'uns."

Casey walked into the dining room and threw her book bag onto the table. "Oh, that's good. I was hoping we could talk about the plan."

"Great idea." He flicked his eyes over her outfit. _Speaking of great ideas, the outfit was one of my better ones. _

"How'd your talk with Sam go?"

"Fine." He followed her with his eyes, as she moved from the dining room into the living room. "I said exactly what I told you I'd say. And he believed every word."

Casey smiled. "Sounds like Sam." Her expression softened.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Don't go soft on me now, sis. I saw you at lunch. How'd the talk with Kendra go?"

Her expression hardened again. "Great. She doesn't suspect a thing."

"Good."

The stepsiblings smirked at each other in satisfaction.

Casey broke the silence. "Now move," she said, walking toward him. "I want to sit down."

Derek swung his legs onto the coffee table. "I don't think so. I got here first."

"Move, Derek. Ladies first."

"In that case, you don't belong here. Plus, it's gentlemen first."

"Well, seeing how you're neither gentle nor manly, you don't have a monopoly over this armchair either. Now move!" She smirked and leapt onto the chair.

A sharp pain shot up Derek's thighs. "Ow!" he yelled, trying to push her off. "How much do you weigh, two hundred pounds?" His feet were starting to go numb.

But Casey held her ground, digging herself into her stepbrother's lap. "No way!" she smirked. She shifted in her seat, causing Derek to feel something slightly pleasant in his nether region.

"Wait, stop moving, Casey. Seriously."

"Not until you get off." She laughed again.

Derek swallowed. His head began to swim. The sound of the TV sounded distant now. "Well, you're getting me off," he responded, in all seriousness.

Casey turned around, confused. Then, as she caught on, she seemed to shrink into Derek's arms, which were already positioned to catch her.

"Mm," she sighed weakly, leaning her head back into the crook of his neck.

Derek's hands instinctively moved to Casey's neck and began massaging it. Her skin felt smooth under his hockey-worn hands. _If there's any justice in the world, _Derek thought, _Mom and Dad will not walk in right now. _

Casey began to move slowly up and down, subconsciously. "That feels so good," she murmured, sounding half-asleep. Derek shut his eyes and swallowed thickly – his throat felt like it was closing up. His thighs were numb in a completely different manner now.

"Did you – find Daphne yet?" Casey murmured.

"No… "

"Then when are we going to get our revenge on Sam? And Kendra?"

Daphne the goody-two-shoes wasn't what Derek wanted to think about right then. All he wanted to enjoy was Casey. Didn't she ever just enjoy herself without thinking? _God._ "I'm working on it, okay?" he grumbled, eyes closed.

Suddenly, Casey stopped moving, and Derek groaned inwardly. _What now?_

She lifted her chin to look Derek in the eye. "Okay," she replied. "So until then…" She gently slid out of his lap and strode over to the couch to pick up her book bag.

Derek felt like crying out in protest. He glared at her as she walked slowly up the stairs, knowing full well how much she was tormenting him.

_Damn! _he thought, as he threw the remote across the room in frustration. _I really need to hurry up and find this Daphne girl. Or else, at this rate, I'll never be able to win this bet and the stepsister that comes with it. _

---

Derek spotted the infamous Daphne right after third period math class. He caught her stepping out of the class next to his, wearing a plaid skirt and a white cardigan, looking every inch the model of chastity that she proclaimed she was.

From the safety of his class, Derek watched Daphne opened her locker and sift through it. He flipped his collar up and rearranged his face into a charming smirk before sidling up to her.

"Hey, I'm Derek."

Daphne slammed the locker shut and gave him a suspicious look. "Hi, I'm Daphne."

"I know. I read your manifesto."

She smiled. Derek noted that she was actually pretty – with big green saucer-shaped eyes and long white-blond hair. _Not on par with Casey, but still pretty._ "Oh?" Her pink lips curled sweetly.

"Yeah, I thought it was terrible."

Daphne's smile drooped. "Oh, that's weird. Most people praise me for it." She hugged her books to her chest and began walking to fourth period.

Derek wasn't going to let her go that easily. He jogged after her. "Most people are lying. Who are you to criticize something you've never experienced?"

She shrugged. "I wasn't criticizing it. I just think that people shouldn't rush into a relationship until they know they're in love."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you a lesbian?"

She looked taken aback. "No…"

"Yeah, I didn't mean to offend you. I just picked up on that lesbian vibe."

"I can assure you, I'm not." She paused with her hand on the classroom door, and turned to her walking partner. "Well. It was nice meeting you."

Smirking, Derek watched Daphne Harding walk into her class and shut the door behind her. "Likewise," he replied belatedly.

---

For the next few days, Derek highly upped his game in his quest for Daphne, incited by the thought of Casey in his arms again. He even went to the office to request Daphne's class schedule (not to see the principal for once) and studied her behavior patterns from afar (studying anything was a major feat for him). _Better watch yourself, _Derek scolded himself. _Next thing you know, you'll be grubbing for grades, like Casey does. _He frowned and continued his current task of observing Daphne, who was talking to a friend in the hallway.

"Hey," a voice suddenly sounded behind him.

Derek whirled around in surprise and found himself face-to-face with his stepsister.

"Shh!" He chided, pushing her behind him as he peeked around the wall again.

"What are you doing?" Casey whispered, tiptoeing to get a better look at what Derek was so fervently investigating. Her eyes fixed on the blond girl in his line of view and her lips curled in a knowing smirk. "Oh, so is that her?"

"Mhm."

"She's pretty. I guess."

Derek mumbled another inattentive reply, distracted by the fact that Daphne was now about finished talking to her friend. He was waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

The curly-haired friend bid Daphne goodbye and walked off, passing dangerously close to Derek and Casey's hiding spot.

Recognizing the opportune moment he had been waiting for, Derek burst into the hallway. He reached Daphne as she was tying on her white trench coat and collecting her books. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. "Oh, hello!" she said, slightly taken aback. "This is a pleasant surprise."

Derek smirked. _Indeed. _

"You're…Darren, right?"

The smirk immediately wiped off his face. "No, um, it's Derek. Actually."

An unsuccessfully stifled laugh came from the direction of his stepsister's hiding spot. Derek turned to an empty hallway and sneered, hoping Casey would catch it.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked, concern sounding genuine.

Derek felt an unnamed emotion spark in the pit of his stomach as he took in Daphne's bright green eyes. His train of thought ran off-track for several moments, but he quickly recovered it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, rearranging his face into that characteristic smirk. "Would you mind taking a walk with me? I want to discuss your manifesto."

Daphne looked hesitant. "Actually, my bus…"

"I'll be more than happy to drive you home. I have a car." _Though, hopefully, I get to keep it. _

"Well…"

_Please, please, please. _

"…I guess it'll be okay."

_Score. _

---

(A/N) How was it? I hope you liked it! Please feel free to leave a comment/question/review – anything! Thanks so much for reading. I'll update ASAP! Till then! (:


	5. The Pair Commences Work

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or Cruel Intentions. (:

Thank you's: Zuzzeroo, Cinny72, Mrs. William the Bloody, Sparrows Dragonfly, bellaroryrocks, PixieDreamer21, jcfl16, luvin-hope! Thanks to all of you for all your support and constant motivation! I truly appreciate you all taking time to write me. (:

(A/N): I have received reviews from several readers who are worried that Derek is falling for Daphne. My answer to your concerns is… of course he is! (: This is a story. Stories are filled with twists and turns and plot loops! How boring would I be not to throw in some Daphne-esque suspense into this CI-inspired fic? (: Bear with me, guys. I said this was a Dasey, and I promise it will end up that way. But it won't get there all at once – our favorite stepsiblings have to get through their actual plotline first. I have to build up their story before they can have their happy ending, you know? (; Thanks for voicing your worries, but I promise it'll be a Dasey before the story ends!

---

The grounds of John Sparrow Thompson were peacefully empty – almost everyone had caught their buses home. Technically, no student was supposed to be on campus at that time, save for sports teams and club members, but Derek wasn't one to be taken in by the restrictive nature of rules. Besides, the more time he spent with Daphne, the better – for the quicker Derek could complete this plan, the quicker he could get Casey. _Not to mention, _he admitted to himself, _it's not like being with Daphne is cruel and unusual punishment. She's nice. _

As the sun steadily decreased in radiance overhead, the two continued talking (granted, Daphne had talked for most of it).

As Daphne began talking about her favorite book, Derek rolled his eyes to the sky. _I better take matters into my own hands, _he thought. _If I let her go on at her pace, my plan will likely be complete by the next ice age. _

"So," he cut in loudly, as Daphne was just about to launch into the storyline of Pride and Prejudice. "I really have to admit something."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I admire you."

Daphne stared, then immediately looked down at her feet, trying to hide her discomfort by wringing her hands. "But you don't even know me."

"Au contraire," Derek smirked, turning on his infamous charm. "I know more than you think. Let's see. I know that you have chemistry after gym. I know that you're friends with moderately cool sophomores. I know that you like Pride and Prejudice…"

A laugh.

"…and I know that you're caring, thoughtful, intelligent…beautiful."

A light flush rushed to Daphne's porcelain skin, but that was the only indication she gave that she was flattered. She kept her voice crisp when she replied, "Listing my qualities on your fingers is going to get you nowhere with me, Derek."

Derek narrowed his eyes – no girl had ever dismissed his come-ons before. He wanted to redeem himself. "I'm serious," he went on. "I look at you with your morals and all that, and you seem happy. And that's why I admire you."

She looked slightly more convinced. "Really?"

"Really."

Daphne slowly smiled, just as the sun, in an almost nauseating cliché, broke through the trees and illuminated her angelic white-blond tresses.

---

Meanwhile, as Derek and Daphne were enjoying themselves at school, one Casey MacDonald was sitting alone at the local diner, preparing for the next stage of her plan – how to become Sam's new confidante.

Never in her life would Casey have thought that she would stoop down to Derek's level of trickery and revenge. _But then again, I never would've thought that Sam would cheat on me. _

Newly incensed, she began mentally scheming again.

An idea hit her several minutes later, as she absentmindedly observed a preteen girl walk by, wearing about four pounds of body glitter and texting a friend over her insanely advanced phone. Casey pulled out her own phone from her clutch and speed-texted her old 'friend' Sam.

_Sam, _she wrote, _I have something very important to tell you. Please meet me at Ricky's ASAP. _

With a grin, she snapped the phone shut and waited.

---

"Venturi!" an angry voice boomed from behind.

"Shit." Derek grimaced, then turned around, contorting his face into a grin. "Veep!" He put on a voice of fake enthusiasm. "Good seeing you!"

The uptight man stormed over, wagging his finger. "Don't use that tone with me, Venturi. You're breaking the rules – not that that surprises me. No one is allowed to be on campus right now, unless you have a meeting."

Derek fought the urge to roll his eyes. "My deepest apologies, sir. Now if you'll excuse us…"

"I will not excuse you anywhere," the vice principal cut in, having heard Derek's oh-so-genuine 'apologies' too many times. "You and your little friend here just bought yourself an hour of detention for blatant disregard of school rules. You'll be helping Mrs. Kellogg sort books."

"Now?" Daphne asked, eyes beginning to water.

Derek felt slightly guilty for dragging Daphne into this, but it quickly dawned on him that this detention meant spending more time with her.

"Sorry," the vice principal shrugged, "but that's what you get for hanging around a rabble-rouser like Mr. Venturi here."

_That's what you get hanging awound a wabblewouser wike Mr. Venturi, _Derek mimicked him under his breath. Out loud, he said, with false cheer, "Of course, sir. Lead the way."

---

Sam, to Casey's pleasant surprise, showed up within minutes of the enigmatic text.

Looking apprehensive, he took a seat opposite Casey. "Sup?" His voice cracked.

"Not much," she smiled. "I just felt like talking."

"Okay." Sam's eyes darted around nervously. He slid off his beanie, revealing his characteristic messy brown hair.

Seeing his jumpy reaction, Casey genuinely smiled. She put her hand over the table and onto his. He winced.

"Sam." Her voice was sweet. "I just want you to know that this is okay. We're okay. So, if there's anything you ever want to talk about, just let me know. Okay?"

He visibly relaxed after hearing this. "Oh. Of course," he exhaled deeply. "And you can talk to me about anything. You know. If you want."

Casey smiled inwardly – this was exactly what she had wanted to hear. "Well…" she started, "there is something. About Kendra."

"What is it?" He wouldn't look at her.

"She came up to me at lunch."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Casey put on a remorseful face. "She was saying how lucky she was that you had dumped me for her. And…I just really wanted to move on. Kendra didn't make it easy."

Sam's normally tranquil features turned into a frown. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know."

He continued frowning. "Well, I would talk to her for you, but I'm not allowed to." At Casey's look of mock confusion, he elaborated, "It's some stupid test thing."

"_Oh_," she replied, with feigned understanding. "I remember Derek having to do that test too. Well, if you can't talk to her, it's fine. I'm just happy that we're good."

Sam smiled and tightened his grip on Casey's hand. "It's nice seeing you again, Casey. I like that we can talk like this."

"Me too." She smiled back, not being able to fight the warmness of the nostalgia that was creeping back into her heart.

---

(A/N) How was it? I hope you liked it! Please feel free to leave me some motivation in the form of a review! Thanks for reading. I'll update ASAP. (:


	6. The King and the Pawn

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or CI! (:

Thank you's: Lanakila91, Mrs.WilliamtheBloody, greenfiend03 (wow, you're the very person whose Youtube video inspired this fic, btw!), bellaroryrocks, Pixiedreamer21, Samantha, Sparrows Dragonfly, captainjackluver14, jcfl16, Cinny72, luvin-hope, lilmisskari, anonymous, vrae56, raikimfan1259! Thanks so much to all of you for your reviews – you're all wonderful! You deserve virtual snaps. (:

(A/N): Sorry for the hiatus! I took a quick summer vacation and felt overly lazy when I got back. (: Sorry about the wait, and… Dasey will be coming up shortly in the next few chapters! Yay.

---

"Der-ek!" Daphne laughed, her eyes scrunching into upside down moons. "Stop throwing those books at me! You're supposed to be putting them in alphabetical order."

Derek, who had been flipping through several old paperbacks and tossing them haphazardly into Daphne's lap, glanced at her through the corner of his eye. "Who cares? I highly doubt that anyone is going to care that one of -" He picked up the two books closest to him and glanced at the titles. "- Herman Melville's books will be placed before Charlotte Bronte's. M before B? Someone alert the media." Derek rolled his eyes.

Luckily, Daphne broke into a smile as well. "Lots of people care!" she insisted, diligently sorting her pile of books.

"Oh yeah?" he snorted. "Who even visits the library? I didn't even know we had one until… well, today, actually."

Daphne shot a pitying glance his way. "Are you joking? There are some great novels in here. You are totally missing out. I feel sorry for you!"

"Well, if you feel sorry for me actually having a social life…"

"There's lots of fun to be had here." She stood up and perused the shelves before pulling a book out and sitting back down. "See? Do you know what this is?"

Derek squinted at the tome, fighting to read the dusty title. "Pride and Prejudice. Oh yeah, that novel you were going on about for hours."

She smiled. "It's an amazing story. Basically, two stubborn people – a middle-class girl named Elizabeth Bennett and a rich man named Mr. Darcy – start out disliking each other, but they end up falling madly in love."

_Story of my life with Casey, _Derek thought, amused. _We're both stubborn, of course. _

Daphne mistook his amused smile for genuine interest. "See?" she grinned, almost jumping in happiness. "I knew the storyline would interest you! You should check it out!"

"Uh…" Derek was fully prepared to clarify, but one look at her beaming face shut him up. _She looks so happy. Wow. God forbid I ever get that excited over a damn book…_ "Sure. I'll, uh, check it out," he finished, wincing at each of the words as if they hurt him.

He gingerly picked up the book between two fingers and, when Daphne wasn't looking, chucked it over his shoulder again.

"Well, I'm all done," she replied, meticulously placing her last book into place. "You?"

"Um, yeah, me too," Derek replied, quickly stuffing his books onto a random shelf. "Great, now we can go home. I promised I'd drive you."

---

Casey sat forlornly on the couch, watching TV with Lizzie. It was some soccer game or other, which she found mind-numbingly boring. Lizzie, on the other hand, was on the edge of her seat, shouting at the ref and bracing herself when the ball went past centerfield.

Casey, needless to say, was bored. _Where's Derek? _

Again, amazingly on cue, her stepbrother opened the door and waltzed in.

"Derek." Casey's voice was sharp. "Where were you? It's been two hours."

He replied with one word that sparked a strange emotion in her chest. "Daphne." With that, he leapt up the stairs two at a time.

Casey watched, with her arms folded, as Derek disappeared into his room. She felt the strange emptiness kick in, one she couldn't fathom.

Then it occurred to her.

Casey felt like she was losing again. She lost Sam to Kendra, and now she was losing Derek to Daphne.

Derek wasn't considered a boyfriend, of course, but nonetheless, he and Casey shared a special relationship. Sure, he brought home girls the way cats brought home fleas, but, at the end of the day, he was always Casey's. No one else's. She listened to him whine about his brainless dates, she cleaned up after him (whether out of annoyance or love, though, she didn't know), and played along with his constant schemes. Casey knew she wouldn't bode well if Derek really did end up falling for Daphne.

_He wouldn't, though,_ she consoled herself. _She's not his type – and plus, he's going to dump her for Kendra anyway. And we all know he doesn't really like Kendra – their relationship is just a casual appearance-based fling. I'd rather he hurry and get back with that bimbo than chase after this decent girl who…who… _As it dawned on her, Casey exhaled sharply… _who reminds me of me._

---

Derek threw his backpack on the floor, not caring what fell out or further crowded his room. The only thing on his mind was the object he was currently clutching in his hand – Daphne's phone number. That she had given out of her own free will. _That's got to be a huge step toward my goal, _Derek thought, grinning. _Winning this bet is going to be a piece of cake. _

He flipped open his phone and dialed her faded numbers onto the keypad.

Daphne picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Daphne. Good hearing your voice – it's been a while! How's the family?"

He could practically hear her smiling amusedly through the receiver. "Derek," she began, "I gave you my number so that we could talk as friends, not for you to pester me fifteen minutes after you dropped me off at my house."

"Duly noted." Derek began pacing the room. "Well, I just wanted to tell you I had a great time today."

A pause. "Me too. You're a really nice guy, Derek."

_Score. I've practically won this bet already. _

"Listen," she said, regretfully, "I have to go. My parents would freak if I get caught talking for more than, like, a minute."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you around school tomorrow."

"Okay."

Derek snapped the phone shut the same time his door swung open. His lovely stepsister was standing in the frame, her arms folded.

"'I had a great time today?'" Casey repeated, eyes narrowing. "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh." Derek faltered. "Um…God?"

The answer only caused Casey's eyes to narrow further, until she was almost squinting. "Oh, really?" she snapped. "You told God you'd see Him tomorrow around school?"

"Casey." Derek closed his eyes and placed a hand over his heart. "God is everywhere."

"Oh, spare me." She pulled out a chair and threw up her hands. "Geez, Derek. What's happened to us?"

"Nothing's changed."

"Yes, it has. You like her."

"Come on, Casey." He rolled his eyes. "It's just a bet."

There was silence. Casey seemed to search for the truth behind Derek's words.

Thankfully, she seemed to find it. She moved on. "Look," she said, shutting her eyes, "I think we should hurry and get this plan done and over with."

"Um. Why?"

Casey shrugged. "I don't know. I just think…we should put Daphne out of her misery as soon as possible."

Derek regarded her with a raised eyebrow. "Wait a minute…" He began tauntingly circling her chair, stopping behind her. He then put his hands on her shoulders and gently squeezed down on the soft skin. "You know, you're quite tempting when you're jealous."

Her face flushed in indignation. "I'm not jealous of Miss Seventeen Magazine. You just lack the compassion to feel sorry for anybody."

"There's nothing to feel sorry for."

"You're going to break her heart, Derek. You're going to rip it out, stomp on it and feed it to Kendra. I just don't want her to get too close to you before you do that."

Derek swallowed, rendered momentarily speechless – for once. He knew Casey was right.

---

Casey picked at her fingernail, staring at her stepbrother's pallid face. He was speechless (for once). She knew she had hit a nerve with her whole Daphne speech, but it didn't satisfy her as much as she thought it would.

Her head zoomed again, like it did when she stood up too fast. She recognized the feeling well enough now to pinpoint it. She was feeling lost again. She was losing Derek's full attraction. And she had to hurry and get it back before he fell head over heels for Daphne the Stepford Wife. She slammed her hands down on the swivel chair to stop from swaying.

"So." She swallowed. "What's our plan now? We should work on getting Kendra to discover that Sam's cheating on her."

Derek seemed to snap out of his reverie. "Right." He creased his eyebrows. "Okay. Here's what I was thinking."

---

(A/N) How was it? I hope you liked it. Please feel free to drop a review/comment/whatever! Thanks so much for reading. I shall update ASAP! (:


	7. The Pawn is Played

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or CI. (:

Thank you's: Zuzzeroo (of course it is! I'm not some silly Derek/OC shipper! lol. no hard feelings toward those guys…), funktivication, Promise-V, Mrs.Williamthebloody, bellaroryrocks, luvin-hope, keriberi2003, Sparrows Dragonfly, babeegurl0742, Cinny72, and greenfiend03! Thanks so much to each and every one of you guys, seriously! I really appreciate you taking time to write me. Thanks, and have some virtual hugs! (:

---

"What are you looking at?" Emily's voice broke through Casey's train of thought. She spared her a knowing glance. "I thought you were over Sam."

"Huh?" Casey's trance was officially broken. "Sam? No, I am. I just – I need to talk to Kendra."

"Kendra?" Emily said the word the way one would say 'dog poo'. She grimaced and placed her math book into her locker.

Casey smiled at her friend's expression, but didn't reply. She stood and walked over to Kendra's locker, ignoring the disdainful glances from the blond girl's lackeys.

"Kendra?"

Kendra turned. "Oh, hey, hun."

"Can I talk to you?"

She cocked her head. "Me?"

Casey spared Kendra's friends the quickest of glances. "Yeah. In private."

They didn't need telling twice. At one of Kendra's meaningful glares, they scattered to their respective lockers. Casey smiled, in spite of herself.

"Well?" Kendra folded her arms. "What is it?"

Casey fixed her face back into a frown and wrung her hands in mock indecisiveness. "Well, I mean, I don't know if I should…"

The phrase did it – there was nothing Kendra liked better than a juicy secret. Her eyes gleamed and her lips curled. "You can trust me," she smiled.

"Okay." Casey sighed and tried her hardest to appear reluctant. "Well…I saw Sam at Ricky's the other day with some brunette girl and they were getting pretty friendly. And…I simply respect you too much to keep that from you." _Although I don't respect you enough to tell you that I was the said brunette girl. No need to confuse you with details, however…_

After a long silence, Kendra's eyes narrowed into little slits. "So, what are you trying to say? Like, he's cheating on me or something?"

Casey tried extremely hard not to roll her eyes. _Idiot. _Out loud, she said, "I don't know…but they were holding hands and smiling at each other. And you know, this could explain why he's always running away from you…" She trailed off purposefully.

There was silence as the mental gears churned in Kendra's blond head.

_She should be getting it in…3…2…1…_

"Oh my God."

_Right on time. _

"Oh my God." Kendra's voice grew increasingly softer. "Oh my God, oh my God. Casey, what if he is cheating on me? That would be so bad for my rep." She slammed her locker with a perfectly manicured hand. "I have to talk to him."

Casey shot a glance at the locker that Derek was supposed to show up at. He had yet to appear.

"Um!" Casey hastily put a hand on Kendra's arm to stop her. "Kendra, I just wanted to say, that, um… I just want you to know that I really admire your poise in a time like this."

Derek still hadn't showed up. _Come on, Derek…_

"Thanks, hun." Kendra attempted to sound steady but failed miserably. "And thanks for telling me. About. You know."

"You're welcome." Finally, through the corner of her eye, Casey saw Derek jog up to the nearby locker, Sam in tow. Derek glanced around nonchalantly, subtly fixing the collar on his shirt. His eyes finally locked on the person he was looking for. He gave her a discreet wink and smirked.

Casey winked back. _Game on. _

---

Derek saw Kendra stomping loudly towards them. He could almost see the proverbial steam billowing out of her ears. _Right on time. _

"Dude," he said, frantically slapping Sam's arm. "Here she comes. You better run."

Sam whirled around and inhaled sharply. "Thanks for the warning, man." With a smile, he ducked into the oncoming crowd and quickly disappeared into a nearby classroom.

Needless to say, Kendra did not look happy when she reached Derek and found that Sam wasn't next to him.

"Where's Sam? I just saw him!" She stayed calm, but her wide eyes and bouncing ringlets belied certain anxiety. "Why is he running away from me? Where is he? I really need to talk to him!"

Derek put his hands on her shoulders. "Kendra, Kendra, Kendra," he started, in the air of a parent explaining politics to an eight-year-old, "Just try and stay calm. Okay? People are starting to stare." Of course, this was said with the intent of making her even angrier.

"I am calm!" she practically bit out, sounding the farthest thing from it. "I just want to know why Sam keeps avoiding me!"

At this point, several people actually were turning around to stare. Several whispered to their walking mates. Derek smiled and talked deliberately loudly.

"Kendra, you do know that Sam just got out of a long relationship, right? Maybe he just needs time to cool off. And you know, you're not exactly making things easier, what with your stalking after him and outbursts in the hallway."

Her face flushed in anger. "How do you know? Did he tell you all this?"

Derek shrugged noncommittally.

Kendra's mouth dropped in indignation. "I can't believe that's what he thinks of me!" She huffed and stormed off without another word, pushing her way through the throngs of people who were stifling laughs nearby.

"You're welcome!" Derek called out.

---

"Okay, that was… awesome!"

A voice jolted Derek, who had somehow dozed off on his bed, awake. His eyes snapped open and adjusted to the light. A hazy figure began to sharpen into the shape of a girl with long, wavy brown hair, pinned back with a silver barrette, wearing a yellow cardigan and matching skirt…

"Man, Case," he mumbled, sitting up. "What are you talking so loudly about?"

She sat down next to him on the bed. "What am I talking about? How about what happened today, silly? That was awesome! Everything went perfectly!"

Derek shrugged, smirking. "You sound surprised."

"For good reason. Your plans usually fail."

He lazily smacked her with a nearby pillow and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, once I get Daphne to agree to be my girlfriend, and once you get Sam to keep talking to you, we can prepare for phase two of our operation." He smirked at the genius of it all.

Casey didn't. She was quiet. "Derek?" she said, frowning.

"What?"

She folded her hands on her lap. "Does it make me a bad person that I really enjoy getting Sam and Kendra back for what they did to us?"

Slowly but surely, a smirk spread on Derek's face. "Wow. Congrats, sis," he finally said, swinging an arm proudly around Casey. "Welcome to the dark side. You and I. We're now two of a kind. I'm surprised you had the guts to admit it."

"Whatever." Casey scoffed, but she couldn't hide the smile creeping onto her face at the thought of how rebellious she was capable of being.

Derek smirked and pushed himself off the bed. "Well, I should be going now." He slid on a black jacket and put his headphones over his ears. "Don't wait up."

"What? Who are you going out with?" Casey snapped.

"Um…God?"

"I don't think so." With a finger, she beckoned for him to move closer. "Get over here."

Derek groaned in annoyance and dragged his feet heavily toward his stepsister. Upon reaching her, he was roughly yanked down by the shirt collar.

Casey inhaled a whiff of his shirt. "Well, aren't we feisty," Derek deadpanned.

"You actually don't smell like a gym sock today," she quipped back, pushing him roughly back onto his feet. "You must be going out with Daphne."

"Yeah. So what?" Derek readjusted his now wrinkled shirt. "She has to agree to be my girlfriend before I win this bet, remember? And if I win, (which I will) I'm going to have to keep hanging around with Daphne until I know she'll say yes."

Casey rolled her eyes. "You are never going to get her to say yes. Trust me. At this rate, I'm going to be the one riding that brand…new…red…Civic." She smiled between each word.

With one lightning quick movement, Derek shoved Casey and pinned her to the headboard by her shoulders. "Silly Casey. I'm going to win this bet. And when I do…" He smirked at her furious expression. "…the only thing you'll be riding is me."

He unsuccessfully stifled a loud laugh as he got up and shut the door on his glaring stepsister. He had no intentions on losing this bet.

---

(A/N) How was it? I hope you liked it. Haha, oh come on, I HAD to include that line – it practically made CI the iconic movie it is today. lol! (: Thanks so much for reading, and feel free to drop me a review! They really motivate me to update, for some reason. Thanks again! (:


End file.
